The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing system for shaping an image (e.g., an approximately symmetrical image) into a symmetrical image.
In this specification, "symmetry" means "axial symmetry."
In this specification, "control points" refers to points defining the shape of an image. In the case of a polygon, the control points may be vertices of the polygon. In the case of Bezier curves or spline curves, "control points" has the meaning commonly used in this field. The control points of various curves are disclosed in Foley, van Dam, Feiner & Hughes, "Computer Graphics," Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, Reading, Pa., 1992, pp. 471-532.
An example of the conventional image processing system having such a function is disclosed in "Explanation of Hanako Ver. 2", 4th print, 2nd Edition, May 14, 1990, K. K. Justsystem, pp. 177. In this conventional system, a symmetrical image is generated by the following steps.
Referring to FIG. 1(a), in a first step, a half image is input by an operator using a pointing device.
Referring to FIG. 1(b), in a second step, the operator directs the performance of a "mirror" command.
Referring to FIG. 1(c), a position of an axis of symmetry is determined.
Referring to FIG. 1(d), a mirror image of the half image is generated and joined to the half image to produce an entire (e.g., a whole) image having a symmetrical shape.
However, in this conventional system, the symmetrical image produced is frequently quite different from that which the operator intends, because the operator cannot visualize the entire image from simply viewing the half image.